


Swtor various drabbles

by lhunuial



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Chiss, F/M, NSFW, Sith Lord - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10887258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhunuial/pseuds/lhunuial
Summary: Various drabbles I've written with SWTOR characters.





	1. Good time

The crowd was buzzing as the racers drove by on their speeders. There was a great atmosphere at the huge race and it was easy to get swept away by all the excitement. After all the contracts it was a great way to unwind, do something fun together.

That was one of the main reasons Thav brought the race up to Ziminder in the first place. She knew he was a big fan of speeder races ofcourse, and he would not want to pass up on such a main event. It would be a fun day out, something they really needed.

Walking through the crowds, wind in her hair, dressed all casual. It felt great and Zim was at her side. Thavari wrapped her arm around his waist, dipping her hand into one of his back pockets. They made their way to the stands to watch the racing.

“The Dug is the favourite,” Zim told her excitedly. “I wouldn’t rule out the Jawa though. Very inventive and has the home advantage on this ground.” He found a good spot on the upper stands. There was a big smile on his face and he squeezed Thav’s fingers when she reached for his hand.

She sat down on the nearest available space and pulled Zim closer to her, wrapping her legs around his waist and resting her chin upon his shoulder. “The Dug is a nasty one though. Having a good time?”

Zim smiled and turned slightly in her embrace to give his girlfriend a kiss. “With you here? Always.”


	2. Booty Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thavari gets an offer for a job. However it is a job she did not quite expect.

Zo sat down as he checked messages on the Holonet. A frown appeared on his face as he sorted them all. There were a few interesting bounties flying around. They should look into those, might be worth getting a contract. There were also… other messages.

“Thav,” he called out to his long time hunting partner. “You’ve got several offers of this Holonet based magazine to grace their pages. And they’re not the only one.”

A groan could be heard from the kitchen. Thavari emerged several moments later. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “What do they want this time?”

Zo chuckled. “Well, apparently they saw footage of you and now they want you to become their poster girl. One of the magazines is called ‘Booty Hunters.’“

“Don’t tell me some of youngsters used their armor cams to take pics and capture me on film while I was simply doing my job.”

The look on Taizo’s face said it all. Thavari couldn’t keep another groan in. “Zo, if I do those kinds of photoshoots I’ll never hear the end of it. And it’s not like I need the credits. I’m a professional bounty hunter, not a poster girl people can fap over.”

She went onto the Holonet herself to decline the offers and then deleted the messages. That was the last thing she needed. Sexy pics on the Holonet.


	3. Threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thav and Ziminder share their bed with Nicolen Ross

“Come on, Nico, don’t keep me waiting.”

Thavari settled in Ziminder’s lap as she sank down upon him. She could hear her boyfriend moan as she rolled her hips against him, taking him deeper inside her asshole. At the same she looked up at the Twi'lek woman standing in front of her. Nico was wearing one of Thavari’s strap-ons and ran two of her fingers alongside the base of the toy.

The spaceship captain grinned. “Getting impatient now, are we? You’re not gonna order me around, Thav. Don’t worry, you’re gonna get it, but when I say so.”

Zim carefully thrust his hips up. He knew his princess could take more, but he felt like teasing her a bit, yet still giving her something she wanted. His lips pressed down upon the nape of her neck, where he suckled on her skin. He looked at Nico and grinned at her. “Come on, Nico. I know you want to.”

“All right, all right.” Nico knelt down between Thavari’s and Ziminder’s legs. She grinned. “You look so delicious now, Thav, did you know? All sweaty and wanting?” She slid the toy inside Thavari, who squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation. Underneath her Ziminder shivered. His eyes rolled back as he reached around so he could pull Nico closer as well.

A bit overwhelmed Thavari reached for her Twi'lek friend and planted her lips on Nico. She was so worked up, it wouldn’t take her long. This was what she wanted, to be filled up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziminder Antilles belongs to kaosstar@tumblr.com  
> Nicolen Ross belongs to amirattus@tumblr.com.


	4. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziminder is waiting for Thavari to come home.

When Ziminder’s eyes opened he found it was dark in his room. The only lights he saw came from outside. Nar Shaddaa was always buzzing with activity, no matter the time of day. It was never truly dark with all the neon lights flashing all day. Instinctively his hand slipped to the right side of the bed. It felt empty and cold, which was a real wake up call. He was alone in the bed.

He blinked a few times and took a deep breath before climbing out of bed. There was no way he was able to go back to sleep now. The brown haired bounty hunter got out of bed and checked the pile of clothes he left near the dresser. His holocommunicator had to be somewhere near there.

Once he finally retrieved the device he saw to his great regret that he hadn’t missed any messages. Thavari should have been back by now. The last time he heard from her she was nearing the Y'Toub system. Ziminder knew that his girlfriend was a very capable hunter, and he usually did not worry, but this was different. There were always things you couldn’t control, things that were out of your hands and he wouldn’t relax completely until she was stepping through that door.

Perhaps something to drink would help. He left the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. A smile appeared on his face as he listened to the sounds of Nar Shaddaa’s night life. How often he would join in, either in the company of Thavari, or his friends Nico, or Axi or his other friends. He was rarely lacking for company. That was how he liked it, after all.

He didn’t bother with a glass, brought the bottle straight to his mouth.

Minutes passed by, minutes he spent lost in in thoughts so much he didn’t even notice the door was sliding open behind him. The sound of a bag dropping onto the floor was completely lost on him.

It was only when he felt the warmth of another body pressing against his from behind that he was pulled back to reality. A pair of lips pressed a kiss upon the nape of his neck. Immediately his body relaxed and a smile appeared on his face. He took hold of her arm as it wrapped around him and brought her hand to his mouth to place a kiss upon it. “Welcome home, princess.”

She murmured sleepily against his skin. Ziminder turned around to face her. He wanted to ask her why she was late, but when he saw her face he completely forgot about it. All that mattered was that she was with him again. Their lips connected for a slow and sensual, needy kiss. They hadn’t seen each other in quite a while and he wanted to make up for lost time. He needed to feel her against him.

Ziminder pulled at her clothing. Thank the Maker she was not wearing her armor. It would have taken him a lot longer to get her out of that, than it did to get her out of her casual wear. His fingers carefully touched every inch of skin he exposed to his gaze.

A barely audible moan escaped her lips. “Zim…”

He lifted her into his arms and kissed her again. “No worries, princess. Let’s get to bed.” Everything else could wait until the morning. For now they needed some well earned rest. As he carried her to the bedroom her head rested upon his shoulders and her eyes closed. A content smile appeared on Ziminder’s face. This was how it should be, going to bed and sleeping with his princess in his arms.


	5. Unexpected encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziminder and Thavari have an unexpected encounter in a cave with a creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ziminder Antilles belongs to kaosstar@tumblr.com.
> 
> Warning: This piece is very NSFW. It contains porn.

Thavari lit the flashlight on her helmet as she entered the cave. She didn’t usually hunt in caves a lot. Lack of mobility, lack of light sources were two of her reasons. Why her boyfriend had decided to chase his target into the cave she didn’t know.

“Zim, come in, do you still have a visual on your target?” Her gun cocked and her flamethrower ready she made her way through the cave. When no answer came she tried again. “Zim, can you hear me?”

There was something strange about this cave Thavari thought to herself. Something in the air perhaps? And there was a red glow in the distance. “Cyare,” she tried once more. “Talk to me. Where are you?” It just didn’t sit right with her. Why couldn’t he hear her? Was something jamming their communications? Had something happened?

She increased her speed and walked deeper into the cave. The further she progressed the more she had the feeling she was being watched and she couldn’t shake it.

How much time she spent dwelling through the cave she didn’t know and for the longest time she thought she wouldn’t find Ziminder anywhere, until a large cavern loomed up in front of. The air was moist and upon closer inspection she saw water dripping down the walls. There was also a small underground pond.

What was this place?

Then she saw him: Ziminder.

He was held aloft at the far end of the cavern, by what appeared to be several tentacles of some sort. She was too far away to see what those tentacles were attached to. “Zim!” As much as she wanted to rush towards him to see if he was ok a shiver down her spine told her to be careful. This cavern was still unknown territory.

Once she got close enough to him Thav saw what kind of state Ziminder was in. While he was still wearing all of his clothes they were ripped apart in some places, where the tentacles held him, and they looked moist. He didn’t respond to her calls, yet stared out into the distance through half-lidded eyes and a moan tore from his lips. The cause became very obvious as she laid eyes upon the tentacle wrapped around his waist, dipping into the front of his trousers. He was hard, she could see that much.

She chuckled to herself. “Come on, Zim, fun time here is over. Let’s go back to base camp.” Thavari reached for the tendrils and tried to peel them off of her lover. They were smooth and pulsing, sticky with some kind of residue. The more she tried to get them off of Ziminder’s body the more they tightened their grasp on him and he seemed to enjoy it, moan after moan spilling from his lips. Zim was never silent about the things he enjoyed.

The damn things wouldn’t come off. She couldn’t just shoot at them with her blaster at this range, it was close combat range. Flamethrower also wasn’t an option, she would hurt Zim. Luckily she still had a knife hidden in her gauntlet. As soon as she produced the weaponry and lunged at one of the tendrils even more tentacles appeared.

They came at her from all sides and there was no time for her to respond. Before she even realized it Thavari also found herself aloft. Another shiver ran down her spine. She strained against her bonds, but the tendrils only tightened their grasp on her. As strong as she was, she was not able to free herself. Her mouth opened to protest, to scream. Next thing she knew it managed to remove her helmet and a tendril forced itself a way into her mouth, muffling any sound she made. It was cold and sticky and it made her feel lightheaded as it wrapped around her tongue.

“Thav.”

Her eyes met Zim’s as she discovered him staring at her with his half-lidded eyes. His tongue wet his lips and another moan escaped him. It was a strange sight to see him succumb to whatever pleasure these tentacles were giving him. His pants were undone, freeing his cock and giving her a full view of a tendril wrapped around his length, pulsating as it stroked him. Zim involuntarily moved his hips as much as his captor would allow him, adding to his own pleasure.

Seeing him like that though, it had a definite effect on herself. She wanted to go over him, touch him herself, but she was held securely in place. While she was distracted by her lover the tentacles tore at her armor, pulling the breastplate off and wrapping themselves around her bosom, leaving her shirt quite wet and sticky. Two other tendrils slipped between her legs, pulsating and rubbing against her. The moan that tore from between her lips was one she couldn’t hold back.

All of a sudden she found Zim wasn’t that far away from her anymore. It was getting really difficult to keep thinking clearly, but she couldn’t help thinking if whatever was doing this to both of them was aware of their relationship. Ziminder certainly was quick to use the situation to his advantage. As soon as he was able to do so he pressed his lips upon hers.

It was the only thing she needed to just drop her resistance and cooperate completely, responding fully to the sensations the appendages made her feel. Ziminder wasted no time to deepen the kiss, pouring all of his desire into it. That he couldn’t use his hands to hold her was unfortunate, but it didn’t bother him. He was here and he was feeling really good, he wanted his girl to feel good too.

Thavari’s legs were pulled apart further and the fabric of her pants ripped. She gasped for breath as as one of the two tentacles between her legs prodded at her entrance. It slid inside her easily. Her hips moved instinctively to the pace the appendage set inside of her. Somehow it even seemed to expand, pulsating as it filled her up.

Just as she was getting used to the sensation the second tendril slid between her buttocks, at first doing nothing but sliding over her asshole, slicking it up. At any other moment Thavari would have wondered why this creature was being so considerate by making sure her behind was moist enough and then prodding her asshole slowly, testing her, before sliding in.

A look of pure ecstasy appeared on Ziminder’s face as he absorbed Thavari’s groan with his own mouth. He watched as more tentacles joined in, one more sliding in next to the one already in her pussy and heard her groan out loud, while another one rubbed against her throbbing clit. Her eyes rolled back and just the look on her face told him how close she was to reaching her orgasm.

When she finally did her juices dripped out of her stuffed pussy down her thighs. Ziminder strained against his bonds, he wanted to lap them up, like he usually did whenever they had sex, but the creature wouldn’t let him. It seemed rather fascinated, rubbing its tendrils through the fluid. Thavari wasn’t given a lot of recovery time, for the tendrils quickly resumed their thrusting.

How many times she came by the end of it all Thavari didn’t know, but it was so exhausting she finally passed out. A soft nudge eventually brought her back to consciousness, finding herself lying on the cold cavern floor. The tentacles, or the creature they were attached to, were nowhere in sight. In fact, it seemed as if they had never been there. It seemed like it had never really happened. Her ripped clothing, and the ache between her legs, as well as her feeling all sticky, were proof enough that it in had been real.

Ziminder was lying next to her. He reached for her, looked at her wearily yet quite satisfied and content. They wouldn’t be leaving this cave just yet, or so it seemed.


	6. What He Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thavari consoles her friend Taizo after his relationship ends.

Thavari closed the door of the children’s bedroom behind her and returned to the estate cantina. She sighed of relief that Yasu was finally asleep after she had to tell him three different stories. The kid had too much energy.

His father was sitting in the nearest lounge with a glass of ne'tragal He was staring out onto the balcony and the setting twin suns in the distance. Zo wasn’t a very talkative man to begin with, but ever since he separated from Andokai and had to give Anri to the Jedi order he’d become more silent than usual. A smile was rare, unless Yasu conjured it upon his face.

He looked up when Thavari sat down next to him and poured some alcohol into her own glass. “He’s asleep?”

“Yeah, he fell asleep during the third story. I don’t know what got him so energized before bed. I thought we wore him down plenty during the day.” The Chiss girl slumped against the back of the lounge and closed her eyes momentarily. She loved the little red-head as if he were her own son, cared for him to the best her ability and helped Zo to raise him.

Zo chuckled and went for a refill himself. “If this keeps up we gotta find some new stories to tell. At least he’s doing well. Hasn’t lost his appetite and continues to be a hyperactive bundle of energy.” He felt Thavari’s gaze resting upon him and looked at her from the corner of his eye. “What?”

Thavari straightened herself and took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be pleasant. Still, it had to be done. She’d been Zo’s hunting partner for years now and she knew him very well. He needed a push.”How are you holding up? You’ve been doing an excellent job taking care of Yasu, but you’ve been so busy doing that and taking on jobs, I haven’t seen you take a moment for yourself.”

The human Mandalorian groaned. “I’m fine, Thav. I just wanna make sure Yasu gets through this well.” That was his biggest concern. His son came first, above everything else. Yes, he lost his lover and oldest son to the Jedi, but he had another son to look after. Plus all the work they’d been getting kept him busy and he liked it that way. He wasn’t the kind of man to sit still and do nothing.

“Stop pretending, Zo. I know what you’ve lost.” Thav turned to face him. She didn’t need to add that she knew Ando was the love of his life, that he’d spend years looking for her after the Jedi order took her away from him, or that Anri was his son. Her partner looked about ready to burst out into anger, and previously he would have done so, but not today, to his credit.

Before she even realised what was happening he reached for her and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her told hold her close against him. “Zo?” Thavari blinked a few times, yet made no attempt to move, remained exactly where she was.

He didn’t answer for what seemed like ages, just sat with her in his arms. Zo took a deep breath and rested his chin upon her head. “I just need to hold you for a while,” he eventually told her. He couldn’t say how much he missed Ando and Anri, knowing that they were both Jedi now. It made him angry that he wouldn’t see Anri growing up, that he wouldn’t have anything to do with it. He respected Ando’s choice to return to the Jedi, it was her life and she was already a Jedi when he met her, but Anri was still a child and he did not understand why the children had to be taken at such a young age when they had no idea what they were signing up for.

His family got ripped apart.

He didn’t know what to do now. It was too early to look for someone else, plus he didn’t want to commit to anyone else right now either. His son was his priority and his job a good distraction. It didn’t mean that he didn’t feel the need for some affection now and again. Thav was family, from the clan, and she’d been his friend for a long time.

Thav relaxed. “Hold me as long as you need.” She knew what this was and it didn’t bother her. It was actually kind of nice, because she could use some affection too. “I’ll always watch your six.”


	7. Bomb Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thavari is angry after Imperials call for a bomb run while she is still fighting in the area.

Thavari was in a bad mood.

A small contingent of Mandalorian warriors was stationed on Balmorra to deal with the resistance. She was assigned to be their alor'ad and serve as contact to deal with the Imperials. One of their primary targets was the Balmorran Arms Factory and they’d spent most of the day fighting there.

Until 15 minutes ago.

 

Messai alerted her when he heard the sounds of aerial fighters above them. They circled the factory and in a matter of minutes bombs were dropping all around them. It felt like hell broke loose. They ceased fighting and tried to get off the factory grounds as quickly as possible. Nine of her warriors didn’t make it and 12 more were injured, including herself as she helped one of the younger members of her group to escape.

There was almost nothing left of her helmet. She had a cut and a few bruises on her right cheek. The rest of her armor was damaged as well. It needed to be replaced, was no longer suitable to repair. That was also a reason she was pissed off. Her mind was raging as she thought of what she was going to do once she faced the Imperial officer responsible for the bomb run. She supported the youngest member of her crew, who had only recently passed his verd'goten, whose chest and leg was bleeding heavily.

What remained of her company entered the Imperial Encampment. Imperials and mercenaries alike looked up as the Mandalorians returned. Those that were able helped their injured comrades to the medbay.

Thavari looked at Messai, who’d remained at her side. “Take the kid with you to the medbay. I have some unfinished business with the Imperials.” She made certain Messai supported the youngster and turned around to head to the command center.

The older hunter frowned as he watched her walking away. “What are you going to do?”

“I”m gonna fry the shabuir who ordered the bomb run.”

He could hardly blame her. Still, he wondered if it was the right thing to do storm in there, raging like she did. “Come on, kiddo. Let’s get you patched up.” Messai wrapped the boy’s arm around his shoulders and supported him while they walked away to join the rest of their company.

~****~

Thavari had no eyes for what was going on around her. Everyone who got into her way was shoved aside. The Sith overseeing operations better not be present, because she was going to do some serious damage to one of his servants.

The officer appeared in her line of vision, still standing in front of the screens of operations. It was a big man with blond hair. It was a miracle she was still able to move fast, with her leg injured, but she was with the man in a couple of seconds and grabbed his throat.

He could only create some guttural sounds, no words. His hands reached for her wrists, trying to get her to let go, but she would have none of that. “What did I say before we embarked on the mission, Imperial dog? What did I say?!”

The man muttered something, almost inaudible, but Thavari heard it nonetheless: “Alien scum.”  
  
She pressed him against the wall,no chance for escape. Even injured Thavari was a force to be reckoned with. The young Mandalorian growled at the officer. “I said: Warn me first. If I look up and I see toxic bombs over my head I will be unhappy.” She growled again. “Guess what? I’m unhappy.”

When she released him he didn’t know how fast to create some distance, but he was still in need of more breath, coughing and gasping to get his much needed air. “Crazy alien scum,” the man managed to speak between coughs. “We should never have hired you!”

“You got 9 of my people killed! 12 more are injured! Some of them will be out of commission for weeks!” The more she had to deal with this guy the angrier Thavari became. She wanted to put him out of commission for his incompetence. It wasn’t the behavior of a professional. Zo always taught her not to bite the hand that fed her, but this was an exception.

Without thinking about it further she activated her flame thrower and fried the guy like she planned from the start. His agonizing screams sounded through the encampment and gathered a lot of attention. A lot of people came to the operations center, but Thavari ignored them.

She threw one glance across her shoulder at the burning man. “Do your own dirty work next time.” Without further ado she left the Imperials behind and returned to her people.


	8. Cantina Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a cantina fight and for once, Vic is not involved.

“Greydon, over here!”

Vic heard the familiar voice calling out to him over the noise of people talking and music playing as he entered the Slippery Slopes cantina. It didn’t take long before he also saw the man that voice belonged to. Taizo had picked a nice spot in one of the corners near the bar, not too close to the stage. Trust that man to claim the nice spots for their get-togethers.

Just as he sat down in the booth his favourite drink was planted in front of him. “Thanks,” he growled at the other man.

Zo chuckled. “Had a bad day?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe. Thanks for the drink.” He could use a really strong drink right now. The Mandalorian at the other end of the table didn’t ask about what bothered him. That was probably a good thing. Just as he downed his first drink someone else approached their table.

That someone was gray skinned Chiss girl. “Sucuy'gar, buir,” she spoke as she turned to Zo. Vic couldn’t make out what exactly she said after that. She spoke too fast for him to make out most of the Mando'a words.

Zo nodded towards her and scooted over. “Greydon, this is my daughter Thavari. Thav, this is Vic Greydon, also a hunter.”

She ordered a drink herself and reached out to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you. A friend of my father’s is a friend of mine.”

Zo ordered more drinks for all three of them. They spent some time sharing crazy stories of hunts they conducted all over the galaxies to catch their targets. Vic grinned when he heard Thavari’s story of how she botched up her first assassination attempt as a teenager, and also how her carbonizer once jammed when she first started working with Zo. She had to knock her target out, as the requirement was to deliver him alive.

When Thavari left to go on a short bathroom break a group of guys whistled at her, tried to get her attention by yelling at her.

Vic threw a glance at Zo, who just remained relaxed, drinking his whiskey. “Those guys are gonna be trouble. You’re not gonna do anything? She’s your daughter.”

Zo chuckled again. “Thav doesn’t need my help. She can take care of those guys all by herself. Just watch and enjoy the show.”

The young Mandalorian woman returned shortly after. She ignored her admirers until one of them reached for her and squeezed her ass. At that moment Zo straightened himself and Vic found himself doing the same thing. This was going to be good.

Thavari reached for the guy’s arm, pulled him out of his seat and turned his arm into his back. His friends jumped up at the same time and started protesting. “Come on, girl, let our pal go. He was just complimenting your delectable ass.”

“Let me make one thing perfectly clear,” she poke with her eyes blazing. “You don’t get to touch me without my permission. You kids don’t have my permission. Next time you won’t even get to try a stunt like that, so keep those stupid mouths of yours shut and your hands to yourself.” Thavari pointed at her flamethrower and gun. “You don’t wanna get a close encounter with these, trust me.”

The guy whose arm was turned onto his back growled. “I bet you don’t even know how to use those.”

Zo folded his arms behind his head and watched it all with a grin on his face. “Now they’re going to get it. Come on, Greydon. This has to be the first time you’re not getting involved in a cantina fight yourself.”

“I better not make a habit out of it.” Vic applauded Thavari as she unleashed hell upon her admirers.

Her flamethrower fried them until they couldn’t even scream anymore. The pain was too much. They were left a mess, with burns all over their bodies. There was almost nothing left of their clothes. Thavari crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Next time you try to make a pass at a woman: Don’t. You’ve got all the wrong moves.”

She sat back down next to her father. “I could use another drink now.”

Vic ordered her one and grinned at her. “Remind me not to piss you off.” This would be another story to tell for night’s to come, that he was sure of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vic Greydon belongs to empire-at-war@tumblr.com


	9. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starv gets an invitation

All of a sudden she was there. Starv knew Thavari was not a sneaky woman, so how come he did not notice her until she appeared in front of him? He was usually very aware of his surroundings. Not many things passed him by. She pushed him against the adjacent wall, ignoring the people around them. Just as strong as he remembered.

That grin upon her face… Yes, she received his message, that was more than clear. His cheeks burned at the thought of what this encounter would lead to, his eyelids slowly closing. Oh maker, how he wanted this and she knew it. Her fingers traced the scars on his face until they wrapped around his throat. He gasped for breath when her other hand cupped him through his uniform.

Thavari claimed his mouth for a kiss. “My ship, hangar 10B,tonight. 23:00 hours. Wear the uniform.”

Then, just as sudden as she appeared, she was gone again. Starv’s legs trembled. Tonight. He couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starv belongs to empire-at-war@tumblr.com


	10. View from the Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starv notices a group of Mandalorians and can’t help but wonder if a certain Chiss Mandalorian is among them.

Starv stepped outside the operations office. He’d just been briefed on his next mission. The base was bristling with life, with activity. More troops had arrived to take part in the next operation. Next to all the Imperial uniforms he also spotted a group of Mandalorians. They set up a camp in one of the corners.

The Chiss agent hid himself in the shadows instinctively to observe them. He found himself looking at each and every single one of the Mandalorian warriors. Without even fully realizing it he was looking for _‘her’_. Would she be here?

“Mission briefing is tomorrow morning at 08:00 hours. Until then you have time for yourself. Use it to rest and check your equipment. I will inspect them before we head out. Huntmaster Taizo will be planetside as soon as the Imperial officers have briefed him on the space station.”

He heard her before he even saw her. Starv would recognize that voice anywhere. His heart fluttered at the sound. It still sounded as commanding, as deep and husky, as the last time he heard it.

“Dismissed.”

She appeared in his line of view shortly after, with her back turned towards him. His eyes roamed over her body, lingering on her ass. He remembered how it felt in his hands and he remembered how she exerted dominance over him. A blush appeared on his cheeks when his body responded eagerly to the memories.

He wanted her to do that again to him. That she was here provided an opportunity he couldn’t waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starv belongs to empire-at-war@tumblr.com


	11. Remember your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Zilar Argento deals with his new apprentice.

Vhaeras couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw his lightsaber flying through the room and he was brought down to his knees on the floor. He used the Force to dash backwards, creating space between himself and his master. His eyes were burning with rage.

“You are no true Sith. You’re not from an ancient house. You’re just a slave, who happened to have been born Force sensitive during a time when the Empire was in need of Force sensitives. You wouldn’t have even been sent to Korriban otherwise!!”

Zilar stood in front of his apprentice calmly. He reached for Vhaeras’s lightsaber with the Force, deactivated it and attached it to his belt. Then he deactivated his own lightsaber.

A voice sounded through the intercom. _“The force field is in place, my lord.”_

“Thank you, Fynn.” After expressing his gratefulness Zilar returned his attention to his apprentice. He approached the force field. “Mind your tongue, apprentice, or I will cut it out. You are talking to a Lord of the Sith.  You’ve attacked a Lord of the Sith in his own house.” He had no interest in going soft on the Pureblood.

It was quite ironic that now he could exert power over the race that once enslaved him. Ofcourse, his slavers and his owners were now secure in carbonite in his vault, and this boy had nothing to do with them. That didn’t mean he would let the boy spew any nonsense he liked without consequences.

Vhaeras found himself lifted into the air until he was left floating, held immobile by invisible pressure.  Next he found that pressure applied to his throat and he struggled to breathe. His eyes widened and he wanted to speak, yell at his master, but all he managed were grunts. He saw the look in his master’s eyes. There was a rage in there that he had not seen before and that rage was frightening.

All this time he thought he was dealing with a lousy diplomat, a politician with a smooth tongue, too polite to be a threat. This proved him wrong. Lord Zilar Argento was a Sith after all.

When he was let go he dropped onto the floor in a pile of limbs.

Zilar threw one last glance at his apprentice before turning around and walking away. “Remember your place, apprentice.”


	12. New Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saselea discovers her husband Zilar is still awake late at night and goes to check on him.

The lights were still burning inside her husband’s office Saselea noticed as she passed the room. She  knocked at the door quietly before it opened automatically and revealed Zilar still sitting behind his desk, studying several holo recordings and datapads.

A small smile appeared on her face as she leaned gracefully against the door post. “Are you not joining me in bed any time soon?” Saselea pulled away from the shadows and moved towards Zilar,  positioning herself behind his chair. Her hands moved towards his shoulders to give them some many needed rubs.

Zilar answered her smile and leaned into her touches with his eyes closed. “I would, love, but this matter cannot wait. I will return to Korriban tomorrow and pick an apprentice.”

Saselea threw a glance at the recordings. Although Force sensitive she had never gone to the Korriban academy herself. Her own training came from Zilar, as well their household’s majordomo and several others. That did not mean she did not know how important Korriban was to Sith culture and tradition. It was considered very prestigious to have an apprentice from the Academy.

Zilar pulled her onto his lap and showed her the three remaining acolytes: the first was a former human slave; the second a former Twi'lek slave, and the last was an aloof looking Sith Pureblood. Saselea studied them carefully and listened as her lover told her about the acolytes. She loved listening to Zilar speak, because he had such a unique and pleasant, smooth voice. Even now, after all these it was something she would never grow tired of.

“… Ofcourse I have to wait until the final trial is over. Many things are still able to happen. Not all of them will make it back. This is Korriban after all.” Zilar wrapped his arm around Saselea, holding her close to him.

Her eyes were still focused upon the holorecordings. “You already know whom you want as an apprentice.” There was just something about her husband that let her know he already made up his mind. A rare mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. “Are you doing it to mess with the Overseers?”

Zilar chuckled. “Partially, yes. They are all expecting me to choose one of the former slaves, knowing my background. While I find myself sympathetic towards the former slaves among the acolytes, my eye is drawn to the Pureblood. Perhaps just to troll the Overseers.” It wouldn’t be the first time he messed with the Overseers at the Academy.

“Why? What about him caught your eye?” Saselea rested her head upon Zilar’s shoulder and snuggled up closer to him. Moments like these were quite rare, where they could be alone and talk like this.

It took Zilar a few seconds to form an answer to that question. He’d often wondered about that himself, since laying eyes upon the young Pureblood acolyte. “He reminds me of the children of some of my former owners. He’s impatient, cares not for matters of the Empire, only about becoming Sith.”

Another chuckle followed. “Work as a diplomat would be frustrating for him. That is one of the reasons I want him to be my apprentice. Perhaps it could teach him something. Plus the satisfaction of having a Sith Pureblood apprentice when Sith Purebloods used to own me.”

The irony of it all was not lost on Saselea either. “You are a Lord of the Sith. You should do what you want. If you want to take him as your apprentice, then do so. But first….” She placed a kiss against the soft skin of Zilar’s neck and decided to take matters into her own hands. With a smile on her face she shut down the datapads. If she wanted to get her husband to share their bed, then she had to decide when he’d spent enough time working. “Your wife wants her husband sleeping next to her before he travels to the Sith Academy.” She slipped off of his lap and took his hand to lead him to their shared bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saselea belongs to kaosstar@tumblr.com.


	13. Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zilar deals with the fact that his relationship with Naya has ended.

Saselea walked through the large mansion on her way to the nursery. Things had been far from normal for the past week, if you could call anything normal at Zilar’s estate.  Naya had packed some of her things and left after a long conversation with Zilar and ever since then the master of the house had not been himself. Fortunately for her, Saselea knew Zilar better than most people and at this moment she was quite worried about him.

She almost sighed of relief when she found him playing with his daughters. They were having a tea party. Besides Zilar, the guests were the girls’s plush toys and dolls. Nalani was sitting in his lap, while Saniyah was the hostess pouring the tea. Zilar just stared at the table with the imaginary tea, absently running his fingers through his daughter’s hair.

A smile appeared on Saselea’s face. She leaned against the door frame as she beheld the cute little scene in front of her. Her gaze moved from the girls to Zilar and remained there. He was holding Nalani quite tightly, keeping her pressed against him, but she didn’t seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to want the extra affection her father was bestowing upon her. The little girl hugged her father just as tightly.

“Did I do the right thing?”

She should have known he was aware of her presence, but she thought he’d be too distracted. Saselea didn’t move from her spot. It was so obvious he was struggling and she really felt for him. “What else could you have done?”

He sighed deeply. “I do not know. Keep her here perhaps. Tell her she could not go because she has obligations to her daughter, to me as her husband, to her family. I am fairly certain Lord Moraes will not take this news too kindly.”

After a moment of silence he added something else. “Use force perhaps to make her stay.”

Saselea pulled away from the door and walked over to Zilar, gently placing a hand upon his shoulder. “You and I both know that is not your prerogative. You would not make anyone stay against their will.” She knelt down onto the floor next to him.

As soon as she did so Saniyah rushed over to her mother and threw herself into her mother’s arms. Saselea placed a kiss upon the girl’s brow, then returned her focus to Zilar. “Naya has been in conflict with herself her entire life, stuck between two worlds and she hasn’t found her place yet.” Saselea reached for him again and carefully traced the line of his jaw in a gentle caress. “Loving you is not easy and Naya had trouble accepting that she would never have you truly to herself. She simply disovered that having to share you with other lovers was not for her.”

Zilar leaned into her touch and closed his eyes. “I am more than aware of that.” He chuckled momentarily and shook his head. “She is not the first to go, and she won’t be the last. The hurt remains the same. Perhaps it hurts even more now.” He looked at Nalani and placed a kiss upon her hair. “I keep wondering if I made a mistake. Maybe I did not treat her right, did not love her the way she deserved.”

“You know that is not true.” Saselea nudged her daughter and whispered to her to take her sister and go play. As soon as the two girls concerned themselves with their tea set Saselea got up onto her feet and motioned for Zilar to come with her. He did so without complaining. She linked their arms and walked towards the large garden. “You did nothing wrong, you did everything that you could. You helped Naya find her confidence. If anything, you have made her stronger, and I think that gave her the push she needed to finally figure out what she wants and where she wants to go in her life.”

They stopped at the gazebo, where Saselea led Zilar to one of the loungers and sat down on one. Zilar made himself comfortable lying down, resting his head upon her lap. She gently traced the tattoos on his head and played with his pierced ears. “She still cares about you and she loves Nalani very much. I think Nalani was the most precious gift you could have given her. She will never leave your life completely, because you have Nalani with her.”

A smile appeared on Zilar’s face. He also considered Nalani a precious gift. All of his children, actually. It was no secret he doted on all of them. It eased the pain of Naya’s leaving somewhat, although he would have liked to have been together with Naya to raise their daughter.

He knew being with him was not easy. Naya was not the first to leave and she would not be the last.   It hurt though, every single time someone left. He still loved them. Zilar reached for Saselea’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissed it. “I haven’t made it easy on you either, every time I bring someone new home.”

Saselea smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The relief on his face was obvious. “Thank you,” he whispered. Somehow Saselea always knew what he needed, and she was one of the few people who could always calm him down. He would always be grateful for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saselea and Naya belong to kaosstar@tumblr.com


	14. Feeding Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zilar takes the time to feed his daughter Nalani.

It was already late on lord Zilar Argento’s estate. Most of the inhabitants had gone to bed already, save for the two agents occupying the security and communications room. The Sith Lord himself was also still awake, judging from the lights still burning inside his office. He was looking at a datapad, preparing for the diplomatic mission he was about to undertake in the name of the Empire.

He was about to finish a speech he’d written for the banquet when a familiar sound suddenly reached his ears. Instead of continuing his work he got up immediately and made his way to the nursery. He already had a hunch about who of his two newborns was crying. Zilar looked inside the two little beds. The younger of the two was Saniyah, his daughter with Saselea. She was sound asleep. A smile appeared on his face. He didn’t want to wake her up, so he just let her be and focused his attention on his oldest daughter.

Nalani cried often, during the whole day. Zilar wasn’t there enough to experience it firsthand very often, but he still tried to be home with his family as often as his work permitted it. He reached inside the bed and lifted the little green skinned baby up into his arms. She was such a pretty little thing in his eyes and he hoped she’s grow up to be as pretty and as humble and kind as her mother. Was Nalani hungry? Was that why she was crying? For as far as he could remember the last time she ate was 2 hours ago.

Naya prepared bottles of milk for the night. The entire family worked together and woke up in turns during the night to feed the babies or comfort them if they were just crying. Zilar cooed to Nalani and talked to her as he walked towards the kitchen.

He just brought the bottle to his daughter’s lips when Naya appeared in the doorway. She yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. “Does she need milk?”

“I’ve got it covered.” Zilar looked lovingly from his daughter to his wife and smiled. He was glad he was able to do this, take care of his daughter and watch her grow. He wasn’t able to do that with his son Viho and he was very determined to be there for his children this time. The Sith lord walked over to Naya and placed a kiss upon her brow. “Go to sleep, love. You need your rest.”

She didn’t leave immediately, instead she remained to watch her husband dote on his little girl. It often took a great long while to get Nalani quiet once she was crying, but to her surprise she saw the little girl quietly falling asleep again after she finished her bottle and burped. All Zil did, was walk around with Nalani in his arms and talk to her.

Apparently Nalani really liked listening to her father.


	15. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvass visits the household of Lord Zilar Argento.

Silvass looked about himself as he walked through the garden of Lord Zilar’s Rishi estate. It was a beautiful place, with lots of fauna and it was very well maintained. He didn’t know the Sith lord owned an island on the planet, so when he contacted Naya to come visit her he was quite surprised.

Now here he was, walking alongside the estate’s owner. He was pleased to see the Rattataki was in good health. The first time they met it had been quite different. It also looked like the dark side didn’t have a large effect on him so far.

Besides the formalities and usual pleasantries they hadn’t spoken much and Silvass could tell there was something on Zilar’s mind. He waited patiently for the other man to collect his thoughts to the point where he could talk.

Zilar folded his hands behind his back as he enjoyed the serenity and tranquility of his garden. “I know you must be eager to see Naya, my friend, and you will see her soon. There is something I have to ask you.” 

  
After a short pause he continued. “A diplomatic matter with one of the Empire’s allies needs my attention and requires me to leave my home for a certain amount of time. With both Naya and Saselea pregnant I am loath to leave them behind, but I must go and it is better for them if they stay here. Would you be so kind to look after them and my other ladies in my absence?”

Silvass’s answer was out of his mouth immediately. “Ofcourse.” It would mean he would get to spend quite some time with Naya again. He had not seen her since the Empire kidnapped her and brought her to Dromund Kaas. And then there were Zilar’s other lovers. He met two of them the last time he was in the company of the Sith lord and his people, but there were not a lot of opportunities to get to know them.

A relieved smile appeared on Zilar’s face as he turned to look at the Chiss. “Thank you.” His ladies’s pregnancies affected him a lot. He was quite concerned for their welbeing and safety. That is why he brought them to his island, away from the Empire. Everything they needed was here, including a proficient doctor and midwife.

Zilar looked at his mansion and smiled. Now that Silvass agreed to watch over his family it was time he learned who they were. As they entered the large house Zilar started talking. “I believe you’ve met my majordomo in my Nar Shaddaa safehouse the first time we met. Her name is Xhevahire.”

Silvass searched through his memories. He remembered the holocall Domi received when she first learned of Zilar’s sickness. “She is a Pureblood woman, isn’t she? Older than you and I.”

“Yes,” Zilar confirmed as he sat down in the living room. He motioned for Silvass to sit on the sofa opposite from him. Tea had already been served. “She is the oldest of my ladies and one of the two ladies who have been with me since I became a Lord. As she runs this household, any questions you have, or if there is anything you need, she will see to it. Xheva is a proud woman, and on first glance she appears distant and aloof and rigid, but once she lets you in you will see she can be quite warm.” His relationship with Xheva had changed quite a bit in recent years. They no longer slept together, as she lost her sexual appetite, but she still shared his bed for some cuddling when she felt like it.

His gaze shifted to one of the pictures on his wall. “Saselea has also been with me for a long time. She was a slave to my former master.”

Silvass sipped his tea as he listened to Zilar speak. He could tell the Sith Lord was very fond of all his ladies.

“Saselea is also pregnant at this moment. She has become quite moody. Usually she is very calm and collected, every bit a lady. Her hormones are having quite an effect on her. You might find her difficult to approach, not only because she is pregnant, but also because of who she is. She has been through a lot in her life.” She was one of the dearest in his life, Zilar thought to himself. They’d been through so much together and her happiness mattered a great deal to him. She would not agree with his decision to have Silvass here, but it was for the best.

“I will keep it in mind.” Silvass kept his eye on the row of pictures Zilar had on the wall. He could see Naya among them, as well as the two ladies the Sith talked about now. It looked like he’d be introduced to the household this way.

From the looks of it a young Togruta girl was up next. She was beautiful, red and white monstrals and blue skin. “Shiraki. She is often silent, prefers not to speak unless she has something to say.  At the same time she loves to be in company, she prefers not to be alone. A fierce and tenacious young lady, who prefers not to bind herself to the Sith or the Jedi. She just calls herself a student of the Force.” Shiraki was often the first to welcome people into the household.

Next up were two people, because they were always together. One of them was Chiss and the other a dark skinned human girl with white hair. “Fynn and Noon. You will rarely see one without the other. They run security in all of my safehouses. I picked them both up on Nar Shaddaa. They were part of a slicer gang. Fynn is a bit of a tomboy, while Noon is Noon, prefers the pronouns them, they, their.  Fynn is the more outgoing of the two and if you get Fynn to open up to you, then Noon will follow shortly after.” The two of them held a special spot in Zilar’s heart and brought a lot of liveliness to his household.

There were still a few other portraits on the wall, of them Zilar spoke briefly, explaining also that they were currently out and about in the galaxy. He saw Xheva appear in the opening of the door and nodded into her direction. “Now, Xheva will show you to the guest room. I trust it will be to your liking.  You’re free to go wherever in my house.  I’m going to say goodbye to my family before I leave.” Time was running out before it was time to depart and Zilar still wanted to spend some quality time with those closest to him, especially the two ladies who were expecting his children.

“Have a safe journey,”  Silvass wished the other man before he followed the Sith’s major domo to what were to be his quarters for the next couple of days or perhaps weeks. It would be quite an interesting time, that was something he was certain of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silvass belongs to empire-at-war@tumblr.com


End file.
